We are studying molecular-biological, biochemical and cell-biological responses of human cells to environmental stress. Some of the work deals with definition of conditions required for cellular injury; others with characterization of mechanisms by which a specific agent causes cellular damage to DNA, the energy metabolism of a cell or its membranous structure. Skin biopsies are required to obtain samples of skin to initiate fibroblast cultures.